


Once Upon a Dream

by Courageous_Cas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courageous_Cas/pseuds/Courageous_Cas
Summary: Phil Lester is haunted by a mysterious man in his dreams. Almost every night he has nightmares about this man but there is something about him that attracts Phil. While running late to work he run's into someone who will forever change his life for the better or for the worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated in a really long time about a year now and I suddenly got in the mood to write. I'm sorry if the quality is not what you expected but it was created out a but of boredom and inspiration. Thank you to all the others that left kudos on my previous work but I don't think I will continue with it. Writers block isn't fun and I am hoping to go somewhere more with this story. Anyways I am done rambling now I hope you enjoy this!

Startled, I awoke from a nightmare. I keep having the same dream of this tall, lanky man with deep mahogany hair and enticing brown eyes. It starts out with him seducing me with his warm, and kind personality. It gradually progresses into this shit storm of lying, manipulation, and death. 

Let me first say that I have never seen this man in my life, only ever in my dreams.

Something about him makes me want to seek him out in real life. I know he is causing me such distress but something about him makes me want to run into his arms. Maybe it’s the way he smiles or the way he talks. But I know this is all silly because this man can’t possibly be real. Right? 

…

Last night I managed to make it through the night without waking up short of breathe in a puddle of my own sweat. I got out of bed, and did my regular routine. I sat down to enjoy a nice cup of tea before I had to make the long, grueling walk to work. 

There was something peaceful about my morning tea. It gave me some time to think and let my mind catch up from the day before. I looked at the clock: 6:30 two hours before I had to make my way towards work. I smiled to myself because i’ll have time to watch an episode or two of my favourite anime. 

It’s a more popular anime called Attack on Titan. It’s set in a post apocalyptic universe, that is inhabited by tall, human-like creatures called titans. It's absolutely fucking brilliant. I sat down and watched an episode and half-way through the episode I fell asleep. 

...

Ring…. Ring…. Ring…..

My phone woke me up and I looked at the time. It was 8:30. 

“FUCK” I screamed. “Not again…” 

I opened the phone and said hello. 

“Phil you’re fucking late again. You better be here in 30 minutes or you’re fired” my boss yelled at me. Soon after she hung up the phone and I ran out the door. It was fucking raining and no sign of stopping. Great. But at that point I couldn’t give two fucks. I dealt with it and ran anyways. I ran and I ran and I ran. I have never ran so fucking hard in my life. I really needed this job. I don’t know what I’d do without it. I’d lose my flat and wouldn’t have enough to buy food. 

I must have gotten lost in thought because out of nowhere I was on the ground, face first in a puddle of water. Fuck I was soaked. The clothes clung to my skin and I could only imagine my hair was in a moppy mess. 

I looked over and saw a figure lying down next to me. I must have ran into someone. I slowly started to get up and started to apologize. “Look I am really sorry I was in a hurry and just-” I was stopped mid-sentence by shock from the man standing in front of me. It was the man from my dreams. How could this be possible? The man began to speak.

“No, it was my fault. Why don’t I buy you a cup of coffee from the place down the street?” He smiled soon after and it sent this warm, tingling feeling throughout my body. “Don’t worry I don’t bite” he remarked. I stood there for a while not completely processing the situation. It must have been longer than I realized because the man said “hello” and waved his hands in my face. 

“Erm…” It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. My mind was racing. Do I trust him? Do I risk losing my job after this? Who fucking cares? I am gonna lose it anyways. I decide to go with him. “Yes” I said after a while. 

He chuckled “about time you made a decision, my names Dan by the way.” He looked at me and it took me a second to realize he wanted to know my name. 

“Oh...erm… Phil” I managed to stutter out. I don’t know why he made me so nervous. 

“Well hello Phil, why don’t we get out of this fucking rain already” 

Without a word I started to walk in the direction of the coffee house. Something about this man gives me the feeling he’s gonna be in my life for a while.


End file.
